I'm With You
by Tourniquet
Summary: Hermione is estatic when she is chosen as a perfect in her 6th year, but for Slytherin? What will happen between her and Draco?
1. Chapter 1 & 2: The Letter

Title**: I'm With You**

Author**: Melly**

Rating**: G?-PG? I dunno! Lol PG-13 for my bad language.**

Date**: July 22, 2002**

Disclaimer**: Uh, Harry Potter is not mine *sigh* but then again I don't want him, I want Draco *evil grin* Oof. *gets kick in head* Sowwy! It's J.K. Rowlings that lucky thang!**

Chapter 1.

"Mione!" came her mother's voice up the stair well and into Hermione Granger's room on the second floor. "Mail's come and there's a message for you from school."

Only something like that could get the 16 year old out of bed on this warm, sunny Saturday morning. She glanced at her bedside table, 8:30 am. Ooof! Too early! But a letter from Hogwarts? This was what she had been waiting for all summer, to see what the parchment would say. 

Bang, bang, bang! Came the heavy footsteps as her rumbled down the stairs, laden heavy with sleep. Hermione slouched into her spot at the kitchen table, facing the huge picture window, between her mother and father and poured herself a small bowl of Cheerios to please her mother.

 Of course her mother wouldn't buy the good kind of cereal, the stuff that basically couldn't be classified as cereal but more along the lines of just plain sugar. Added the fact that she hated eating breakfast and the morning was shaping up quite nicely. Finishing her last bite of the soggy O's she dropped her spoon in the bowl of brown milk and glanced up at her mother with an expectant face. 

"Well?" she demanded. Her father John Granger glanced over the morning paper he was reading and chuckled. This was his wife's way of bribing Hermione to eat breakfast on Monday morning's when the mail came. Eat first, mail second. 

Mrs. Elizabeth Granger grinned and then pulled the brown envelope from her shirt pocket and handed it to Hermione from across the table, who snatched it and took off across the house on her now long legs.

Bang, bang bang! Went her footsteps across the family room, through the porch where a yelp from Crookshanks was heard and a crooning of apologizing and then the front door slamming as she took off across the  yard.

"Is that girl ever going to stop making so much noise?" Mrs. Granger grumbled as she finished her spreading jam on her toast. 

"Give her time Beth. You know she has grown 4 inches this summer. Give her time to adjust to things, she's becoming a woman." Came his soft reply.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mrs. Granger softly whispered as she watched her only daughter take off across the yard and into the bushes.

Chapter 2 

"Mrrrroooow!" Cranshooks complained at the height from Hermione's shoulder he looked over.

"We're almost there luv." Hermione comforting voice came and finally there were at the top. Exactly 15 steps up the old tree and into her tree house, Hermione carried the letter and Cranshooks. Settling on a worn bean bag in the corner, she petted her faithful companion until his purring settled and he was asleep and only then fingered the letter. The familiar Hogwarts crest rested on the back, soon becoming 2 pieces as she sliced the back open with her finger nail.

**_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_**

****

**_The new Hogwarts school year will commence on the 2nd of September, of the year 2002. The train from platform 9 ¾ will leave promptly on the hour of 9 am._**__

She moaned after reading that bit. That meant she had to be up at at least 7.

**Along with careful reviewing of your behavior and schoolwork of the past 6 years, you have been chosen to be a perfect for the house of Slytherin. Congratulations, we are looking forwards to your arrival. The first perfect meeting will take place in Professor Snape's office immediately after you arrive.**

**Greetings,**

**Hogwarts School of Magic**

Hermione stared in confusement at the letter in her lap. 

**Perfect**? Expected

**For** **Slytherin**? What the hell!?!?

Must be a typo or something, she though waving the feeling away and poking Cranshooks awake. No way would she ever be in Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Title**: I'm With You**

Author**: Melly**

Rating**: G?-PG? I dunno! Lol PG-13 for my bad language.**

Date**: July 22, 2002**

Disclaimer**: Uh, Harry Potter is not mine *sigh* but then again I don't want him, I want Draco *evil grin* Oof. *gets kick in head* Sowwy! It's J.K. Rowlings that lucky thang!**

Chapter 3

"Ahem. Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" came the impatient voice through the train station. "Move!" Hermione was late and about to miss the train if she didn't get the move on. She would apparate if she could but that test would take place this year and she wasn't qualified just yet according to the ministry even though she knew she could do it already, she had been doing it all summer when she didn't feel like getting off her lazy ass.

8:57 said her watch. Finally the platform 9 was in view and she chuckled when she saw Ginny  running towards the pillar. Of course the Weasley family was late, it was pretty much expected now. She waved a 'Hello!' to Mrs. Weasley and took off towards the pillar. No matter how many times she ran through it, she never would get used to the feeling of not hitting of brick and instead gliding into her world for the next 10 months. Mrs. Weasley appeared behind her and she boarded the train allowing the family some privacy.

Making sure her luggage was being boarded as well through a quick peek out the windows Hermione took off down the isle of the familiar train and sighed at the scent. So bloody comforting. She immediately relaxed and climbed into a compartment to change into her new black robes. After her psycho growth spurt this summer, she had to purchase new robes when they went to get her supplies last week to her mother's annoyance and Hermione's pleasure. Digging through her jean pocket she finally found her perfect badge and grinned, pinning it to her robes.

She found herself a private cabin and leaned against the cold window, telling herself she was going to get an hour of sleep before they arrived. She wanted to look her best in front of the school not exhausted like she felt. Before she could close her eyes though, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter appeared in the window of her door and spoke words to each other, that Hermione couldn't hear. She couldn't help be annoyed and happy at the same time. She hadn't gotten to visit either of her friends over the summer. Harry had been visiting with Sirius Black, his godfather most of the time and Hermione couldn't well go see him wherever the two had stayed. And Ron had worked the whole summer in Romania and her parents had forbid her to go see him, thus equally an incredibly boring summer.

Ron twisted the doorknob and Hermione grinned, It was locked. He muttered the simple spell to open it and the two boys squeezed into the tiny cab with Hermione. "Whatcha doing Mione, locking the door?" Ron demanded. She shrugged and grinned at Harry. 

"Hello Harry, you sure look different." She said eyeing him up and down. Both him and Ron had grown immensely over the summer like Hermione and she could bet they were both over 6 feet now. 

"You too Hermione," came his response quietly. His eyes were not on Hermione's face, but lower, towards her chest. 

"Harry, stop that!" she demanded angrily. 

"I'm not looking at your chest." Harry rolled his eyes. "Your prefect badge. It's not a Gryffindor badge."

"Hey, yeah," Ron joined in. "Slytherin! What the hell?" he sputtered.

Hermione shrugged and explained the letter she had gotten and explained how she just figured there was a mix-up or something. Ron accepted the story, but Harry still looked wary. The two began discussing this year's Quidditch teams and the competition and Hermione quietly made her exit. The two seemed, so more…annoying this year to her, she couldn't explain it. Maybe she was going to have to start hanging out with the Gryffindor girls. Stomping down the isle, not noticing where she was watching she ran right into a door being open and landed on her back with a 'thud'. 

Draco Malfoy stood above her, his gray eyes unreadable, and all she had to do was listen to his laughing as he stared down at her. "You stupid fuck," she mumbled crossly and winced at the pain in her head as she sat up and rubbed at the back of her head. He stared in shock at Hermione, since when did she start swearing? And what had happened to the girl over the summer. She looked…hot now. Hermione Granger, hot? He mentally smacked himself and then looked at her again. The summer Muggle air had done something to her. She was now taller, probably about 5'10" still shorter than him, but definitely taller. Her face had lost all childish qualities and her cheekbones stood out prominently. The girl had also discovered make-up it seemed, her brown eyes standing out against silver eye shadow. Her hair was still pretty much the same, long and bushy, but not as bad as when she was a child. Her hair not being frizzy would just seem weird, it was almost a trademark to Draco.

"You done gawking you stupid git?" her voice breaking him from his study of her. She had her arms crossed and was glaring spitefully at him. "How did you get to become a perfect?" she demanded. 

He smirked. "The question is, why would they make a pathetic Mudblood like you, a perfect?" he replied. 

That was it for Hermione. For the last five years she had taken Draco Malfoy's bullshit, but not anymore. Maybe it was due to her newly developed attitude as her mother put it, but she would not take his crap anymore. She launched herself at him, knocking Draco to the ground and attacking him with full fury, her small fists not hurting him much, except when she punched him in the cheek. "Get off me!" he hollered and grabbed her around the waist attempting to push her off of him, but she had a death hold around the collar of his robes and wasn't letting go. A particular knee to his groin area, excerpted a moan of pain and she grinned. Standing up, she smirked down at him, clutching himself and muttering darkly.

"Wait a minute." Draco said as he brought himself to his knees and then slowly stood up plopping down on a bench behind himself. "Why the hell does your badge say Slytherin?" he demanded crossly.

"I dunno. Some mistake." Hermione said fingering the badge for the millionth time that day. She looked up again, but Draco had disappeared, she sensed apparated but shrugged it off as she moved by to let the Witch with the trolley of goodies, go by. They were almost there, and things would be sorted out soon enough.

**Chapter 4**

"Hullo Hagrid!" Hermione bellowed across the windy station as she jumped off the train behind Ron. He waved and yelled something back that was lost in the wind. She followed the older students to the carriages, and soon realized that perfects were to ride in their respective coaches together. She finally found the Gryffindor one and was about to board it when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She spun around and looked up into Professor Snape's cold face. 

"Slytherin, is over there." He said motioning behind himself. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and then remembered her badge. 'Might as well play along with it', she thought and followed him to the carriage climbing in behind him. The whole interior was silver and green as she expected and took a seat beside Snape, scowling at Draco who looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth after a look from Snape. "Things will be explained once we arrive." He said mysteriously and turned to look out the window. 

Hermione looked back at Draco who was glaring at her. Rolling her eyes, she dug through her pockets and came up with a package of M&M's. Ripping them open, she would have gave Harry all the brown ones and Ron the red ones, but they weren't here, she sadly reminded herself. Dumping the contents in her lap, she began sorting them by color. Once or twice she glanced up at the two who were studying her but remained silent. She ate all of the candy but scooped up the green ones and placed them in Draco's palm. He raised an eyebrow, "Green ones taste like shit anyways." She said casually and avoided his eyes, happy when the carriage came to an immediate stop right after.

Making their way into the castle doors, she smiled softly as she saw the first years following Mrs. McGonagall up a set of stairs. Memories came rushing back from first year, but she shook her head and continued to follow Snape and Draco. 'What's going on?' she saw Harry mouth as she passed them. She shrugged and sent him a helpless look as they got farther apart. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for the two of you after the ceremonies finish. Draco, take Hermione with you to the Slytherin tables." Hermione took off towards the main hall doors and didn't hear his last comment. "And take care of her Draco." Snape quietly ordered the perfect and took off down the hallway, his dark back retreating obviously off to join the other teachers.

"Okay, what is going on Mudblood?" Draco demanded grabbing Hermione by the shoulder and spinning her around a look of menace on his face.

She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "How should I know? This year is already fucked up!" she ranted, "I should be with Harry and Ron at the moment gloating because I am perfect, but no! I am with you, Draco Malfoy and I hafta hang out with the Slytherins for the rest of the night who all hate me." She finished in a rush of breath and stared up at him, her nostrils flaring cutely in his mind, reminding him of a pet dragon he had when he was young.

"Okay calm down Mud--, I mean Granger, er…Hermione." He said, her name unfamiliar to him, when her eyes narrowed. "This shit will get sorted out soon enough." He attempted to make her feel better as they headed down the main hall. "Just sit by me and nobody will fuck with you." He had no idea why he said that, normally he would love to see his house tease the little Gryffindor shit, but since she would be sitting with them… He didn't finish the thought, but pulled open the Main Hall doors.

Hermione glanced around uneasily, they were _very_ late, and every single person in the hall was staring at them. "Er…" she involuntarily said and sighed a relief when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Slytherin tables. Professor McGonagall continued with the Sorting Hat ceremony, although quite a few whispers could be heard throughout the Hall wondering why Draco Malfoy a Slytherin perfect, was pulling Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor perfect towards the Slytherin head table by her hand.

Ignoring the whispers, Draco continued to walk furiously towards the head table, glaring at anybody who dared look at him questionably. He stopped at the head of the table, the closest spot to Professor Snape obviously went to him, but where to stick his new companion? "Move." He demanded to Goyle. 

"Wah?" the fat boy looked up. 

"Mo-ve." He repeated quietly, his eyes dangerous and Goyle jumped up taking off towards another table. 

Hermione stared at Draco as he sat down at the head of the table in awe and then quickly plopped down beside him, across from another Slytherin she didn't know the name of who was almost glaring at her, almost.

"Let the feast begin." Was heard a few moments later throughout the Great Gall by Dumbledore and the food appeared in front of them, the chatter at high volume, yet nobody dared to say anything to Hermione just yet and she mentally thanked Draco for that. Filling her plate, she began eating quietly not daring to look up, even though she could feel Draco's eyes on her.

"You want some wine?" he asked her quietly. Her head bolted up and quickly glanced around. "Uh, we're allowed?"

"Yeah. Sixth years are at all big celebrations, at least us Slytherins are." He said smugly. 

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Well?" he said. "You want some?" he said gesturing to the bottle in hand. 

She almost grinned. Draco Malfoy, was attempting to be nice to her. She dropped her fork and took her goblet. "Sure." He filled the empty glass ¾ the way full with the dark purple liquid and lifted his as well. The rest of their table, quickly following suit and someone made a quick speech about having a good year or something. Hermione wasn't listening. She was too shocked. Their house never did anything like this, even if they didn't have wine. It was almost cute. She clicked glasses with everyone she could reach, laughing as the table got splashed a few times, though nobody cared. Drinking deeply from her cup, her eyes wandered back to Draco who was laughing at something that was said. She had never seen this side of him. His face was always a sneer or glare when directed to her, but this side of Draco was almost peaceful compare to his other side. His dark grey eyes lit up with laughter and he looked like he was about to fall out of his chair as he clutched his sides. Those eyes looked over at Hermione and the smile didn't fade, though his eyes quickly moved away almost scared.

"I heard there is going to be another Ball this year." He announced to the table and everyone's eyes looked towards him with authority. "Just a rumour." He quickly added and stood up. 

The hall was beginning to clear out as everyone had finished eating and Hermione looked up at the main table for Snape for directions of what to do now. He had left though but Dumbledore was looking down at her and motioned for her and Draco to come up to him. "I have been needing to speak to you Miss Granger all evening. No doubt you have many questions as to what is going on. All will be explained, but first I need you to go with Mr. Malfoy and get acquainted in the Slytherin house. You will find all your belongings there. Professor Snape has assured me that no troubles will you encounter while under his care. I will join you in precisely one hour and explain what is happening."

She nodded, still confused but accepted his explanation and followed Draco out of the main hall. "I wish I could know what is going on." She bitched as they made their way towards the Slytherin end of the school. The air seemed slightly cooler, slightly darker, the smell different. "_Gracomort_" Draco said to the painting and it swung forwards, Hermione making mental note of the password. It had been quite a few years since Harry and Ron had snuck into the Slytherin house and it looked nothing like they had described, although she wasn't surprised. The whole castle had undergone a decorating change in her 5th year. The common room was a lot like the Gryffindor one, just in green and silver. Old coaches were strewn around the room, a large fireplace, and tons of Slytherin students gossiping.

Most of the students continued on what they were doing except the older ones who knew the history between Draco and Hermione. The could all recall the numerous fights Draco had in the past years with this Gryffindor, a Mudblood at that. Yet nobody dared say anything, just eye the pair. Hermione nervously fingered the seam of her robe and looked up at Draco in expectation. He was grinning like the cat who caught a mouse or something, and she had no idea what that meant.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

Title**: I'm With You**

Author**: Melly**

Rating**: G?-PG? I dunno! Lol PG-13 for my bad language.**

Date**: July 22, 2002**

Disclaimer**: Uh, Harry Potter is not mine *sigh* but then again I don't want him, I want Draco *evil grin* Oof. *gets kick in head* Sowwy! It's J.K. Rowlings that lucky thang!**

Chapter 5 

Draco looked around the common room, very much familiar to him, more than the manor that he oh so hated, with his mother fawning over his every move and his father planning his future as he watched his only son every moment. Here at Hogwarts, he was in charge and he loved it. Hermione, might just cause some excitement to the ever-so-predictable Slytherins. That was, if she was going to be a Slytherin, he just couldn't figure it out. What was she doing with them. Sure she was sly and brilliant, but she Muggle born, there was none of them here in Slytherin, very few half-born actually. He felt her eyes expectantly on him and he looked down at her, "Let's go." He said shortly, careful not to show any affection for her in front of the others, not that he felt anything towards her, he reminded himself. He led her up the main stair case that split to both sides, boys of the right and girls on the left. But if you continued straight through a narrow tunnel it led to the Slytherin perfects' rooms.

"This place is just like Gryffindor," Hermione said, "well almost." as she followed Draco through the tunnel. "We don't have this. I have no idea where the Gryffindor perfects stay," she rambled on, her eyes admiring Draco's behind as they walked.

"Here we are." Draco stopped abruptly, Hermione bumping into him from behind and quickly moved away. They were in a small bare room, stone walls, green carpet, and a large painting of a knight that stood almost seven feet tall directly in front of them. "This is Sir Gawen Slytherin, a cousin." Draco explained. The knight opened an eye and winked at Draco. He looked like he was about to go back to sleep when he saw Hermione hiding behind him. "Well, well, well, Sir Draco. Who did thy bring to thyne chamber on this very special night? First night back at Hogwarts must mean a special girl to share thy bed—"

"Shut-up!" Draco cut in and turned back to Hermione with a fake smile before further yelling.. "This is Hermione Granger, a Slytherin _perfect_, I am just showing her the chambers. She is not to share mine you dumbass!" The knight blushed a dark crimson and frowned, reaching up to pull his visor down. "Anyways…" he sighed, "To enter the chambers all you must do is place your hand around this axe here, "he motioned to an axe hanging on the wall to the left of Sir Gawen. " It knows all us Slytherin perfects' handprints. Go ahead, try it now."

Hermione reached up hesitantly and grabbed the axe. A pale yellow light emitted around her fingers and it grew hot. Suddenly the portrait of Sir Gawen swung open and Draco grinned. "You've been excepted." He said eyeing her strangely and led her inside. They climbed a set of stairs and entered the perfect common room. There was four door, two on the right and two to the left. "Nele's room, your new room, my room, and Blaine's room." He said motioning to eat door in turn. "They all connect in between, so your room is connected to Crystal, and mine, and thus far." 

But she was not listening anymore, but examining a painting on  near the entrance. There was a man with light blonde hair, he resembled Draco a bit she admitted, very handsome. His arms were wrapped a round a women with long, curly brown hair who looked familiar to Hermione. Their clothes looked very medieval to her, the painting had to be over 500 years old. A knock at a door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to gaze in shock as Draco opened a hidden door. It was to the side and unseen to the naked eye. Professor Dumbledore came in, his robe rustling behind him and Draco hurried to clean off an armchair. "Sit you two, and let me explain what is obviously haunting you with curiosity." Draco sat down on the couch perpendicular to the Professor and Hermione took a seat beside him, leaning forwards with curiosity. 

"Hermione, your real name is not Hermione Marie Granger." He began slowly and softly. "I was just informed of this information this summer after Voldemort's body was found and the terror finally put to rest." Hermione remembered  hearing the news  in July and the relief that came with it.  "Hermione, you were adopted."

"Yes, I know that Professor. My parents never kept that a secret." She interrupted impatiently.

"Good, that will make this easier." He stroked his beard as if looking for his next words. "They never told you who your real parents were, did they Hermione?" She shook her head no and frowned. "Your real name is Hermione Lillian Riddle, your father was Voldemort, your mother a woman named Lily." Hermione swallowed hard and reached for Draco's hand. He left no caution to the wind and laced his fingers through hers, squeezing for comfort.

Dumbledore could sense what the girl was feeling and ceased speaking, instead reaching into his robes and pulled out a green book. He handed it to Hermione and she gazed and the cover, embroidered with silver thread in the shape of a snake. "This was your father's Hermione. It was found with his body. The first page is the only one anyone is able to read, but it explains everything, how you are his daughter. The rest of the book is under a spell so that only you can read it." She flipped through the first couple pages and saw that Dumbledore was right. "I have no idea what the contents of that book contain, but I trust your judgment to hand it over to the ministry if you find anything that would need attention."

She nodded solemnly and Dumbledore stood up with a groan. "Getting so old now," he mumbled and clutched at his back. "You understand now, that you will remain in Slytherin Hermione?" he said gently. 

"Yes Professor. But why wasn't I put in Slytherin in the first place, instead of Gryffindor?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore said nothing, but motioned to her book. "It's all in there child." He said and Draco let him out without another word. Turning back towards Hermione, he stared at her in the light of the fire and wondered. These past six years, he had been nothing but horrendous to her, and now he didn't know what to feel. She was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, not a Mudblood as he so unaffectionately called her all those years. Swallowing hard he turned towards him room, but paused to go behind the couch and squeeze her shoulder. "Good-night," came his whisper.

Chapter 6 

Hermione didn't think of the kind words or the touch on her shoulder until later that night in bed. She had been to enthralled in the book. Its cover was a dark forest green, made of a mysterious material unfamiliar to her, soft like silk but tough as nails. Over and over she ran her finger over the snake embroidered. Tears dripped down her face, but no sound came from her body. These silent tears dripped from her chin and onto the cover of the book where they made a soft hissing sound. The marks where her tears fell turned into swirls of green and silver, and soon the whole cover of the book was a mass of swirling green and silver. 

Slowly she pressed the gold latch on the side of the book and the cover swung open. Her eyes scanned the front page.

_Unto whoever is reading this,_

_This book is to be given to my sole child Ms. Hermione Lillian Riddle, who now presides at Hogwarts a school in England. She lives under the care of two Muggles- John and Elizabeth Granger and her legal name is Hermione Marie Granger. Inside, everything will be explained to her. Nothing of the dark arts presides in this book, thou shall find no curses upon searching it. Thou shall have found this beside my body, give my love to my child. I love you Hermione, as did your mother._

_Thomas Riddle_

Hermione, blinked after finishing reading the parchment that was paper clipped to the front page. From all accounts of what she had heard from Harry, Lord Voldemort had no heart, he had terrorized the world, and yet she felt love in the letter. 'Perhaps, he had turned good in the end.' She thought and smiled knowing it had been her that had caused it.

She wondered what awaited her inside the text of the book, that nobody but her could read. Gently, she turned the page and saw the page had been cut in the shape of a mold of a handprint all the way to the back of the book. Her heart sunk, in disappointment as she expected some sort of diary of her father's to read and instead only a couple centimeters of each page could be seen, and they were blank. She sighed and threw the book down on the oak table. It closed itself as it was released from her hands and the latch closed itself. This made her grin, as nobody would be able to open it but her, even if there was nothing to be read, she knew it would drive Malfoy insane attempting to get inside.

Standing up with a yawn, she resolved it was time for bed and went inside her  bedroom without turning on any lights. It had been quite the first day and she was exhausted, flopping down on her bed without changing and falling asleep immediately.

**Chapter 7**

With the first rays of daylight streaming through his window, Draco awoke. Like every morning, her slowly woke up, first his mind then his body. He laid on his bed on his side, his arms curled around the silk pillow, fingers playing with a  soft stray thread. 

His world was a turmoil, how could Hermione Granger be the only daughter of the man his father worshipped. The man Draco had been raised to follow, to obey without thought. But this man was dead now, and only because of his foolish ideas at the end of his life. He had began to take more and more risks and finally led himself right into a trap set by the Aurors. His only choice being death upon himself or by them. He had chosen by himself and Draco remembered the morning that he had found out Lord Voldemort was dead. 

He had awaken like every morning, laying and thinking when his mother had burst into his room, frantic, her eyes dilated. "Draco, dress and come immediately!" she burst out, heaving with loss of breath. He had obeyed thinking that there had been some emergency and ran downstairs with her at his heels. There he had found his father and 10 other Death Eaters, their eyes upon him. Draco had stopped short in his tracks and turned to his mother, "What's going…" but she was gone and he  turned back to the group, willing his body not to shiver.

"Son," came Lucius Malfoy's cold voice, "sit." He said motioning the vacant seat that was always occupied by Lord Voldemort to complete the circle of 12. Very powerful things came in twelve's and Draco stared at the chair. Instead, for some reason he had shook his head and fled. Voices of outrage followed him as he ran from the manor, and yet he didn't stop until he was three miles from the manor and collapsed on the roadside. For 16 years he had been raised, taught and bred to take Lord Voldemort's spot when he was gone. Without Draco they could not continue on. 

He had never told his father in all those years that he did not wish to be a Death Eater in fear of his life, and now at 16 he was knowledgeable enough in the Dark Arts to defend himself if harm came his way. Numerous hours, Voldemort had spent with him, teaching him all he knew, creating his heir and only if he had known that Draco would never take that place. Since that day, the world of Magick and Muggles had been peaceful. The Death Eaters occasionally tried to start something, but they had no leader and all the power was gone with Draco, who was the only one who knew the secrets, the spells, the powers of Lord Voldemort. 

That had taken place at the end July and for the rest of the summer he had lived in London, occasionally visited by his mother, but most of his time was spent only and thinking. Thinking about his life and what he was going to do.

That was almost two months ago and Draco Malfoy still had no idea of what he was going to do. The sun was peeking into his room now, his owl a beautiful thing of black pecking at his window demanding to be let in. He sprang from the black sheets and unlatched his window letting Hades in. The gorgeous bird flew round his room, nipping at his ear gently in hello and then settled in the brass cage to rest. Draco ripped open the envelope Hades had brought him.

_Draco,_

_Thank-you for everything last night, you don't know much that meant to me. We are to meet with Professor Snape in the Great Hall 10 minutes before breakfast for a Slytherin perfect meeting. _

_See ya there,_

Hermione 

Draco smiled and tucked the letter into his pocket, looking forwards to his meeting with Hermione. After last night all his doubts had slipped away. His could finally reveal his feelings to her, now that nothing stood in his way. He had no idea why he behaved the way he did the day,  before calling her a Mudblood after a summer away from his father. He put the blame on habit and promised himself not to call her a Mudblood ever again.

A knock on his door, brought him from his thoughts and he slipped on his forest green robe before opening the door. 

"Just making sure you're awake," It was Blaine, a 7th year and the other male perfect. He was already dressed and was studying Draco with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I'm up." Draco said quietly and closed the door in Blaine's face. Even though the summer had softened him, the mean streak in him would never quite disappear. On the other side of the door, Blaine thought nothing of it and continued on to the new Slytherins room. Hermione Granger, now a Slytherin. He shook his head wondering why she was with them, but reached up and knocked anyways. Might as well introduce himself. He knocked again, but there was no answer and so he cautiously opened the door. The room was spotless except an imprint in the bedspread and pile of clothes on the floor. Seems the girl was already awake, and he would have to be introduced another time.

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor of the noisy hallway, glaring at all that dared look her way. She was in a horrible mood this morning and was not in the mood to be messed with. Making her way to the front hall, she pulled open the door and up to the front where Professor Snape and Dumbledore were sitting having morning tea. 

"Good morning Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile hoping that she was taking things well. She nodded at him and faked a smile but said nothing, and took a seat across from Professor Snape. "Where are the others?" she asked but wasn't answered when a bang of the door shutting caught all their eyes. In came Draco, dressed in robes of black, his hair carefully combed, and bags of black-blue beneath his eyes but a smile lit his face. Hermione wondered if he slept poorly last night and smiled kindly at him. He seemed to be the only one who knew how she felt. Soon after Blaine and Neleke came in and joined them at the table. Snape and Dumbledore began discussing the rules for them and how they were expected to behave. Hermione wasn't listening though, but picking at her nails and deciding to paint them black that night, how she felt.


End file.
